pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lt. Surge
| contrapartemanga = Lt. Surge (manga) }} Lt. Surge, también llamado Teniente Surge'''Llamado así en el PO02. (マチス''' Matis en japonés) es el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín, se especializa en Pokémon eléctricos. En Pokémon Negro 2 y Blanco 2 se revela que es originario de Teselia. Si lo derrotas te entrega la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge). Para aclarar Lt. significa Lieutenant en inglés que significa teniente. En el anime frame|left|Lt. Surge en el anime. Apareció por primera vez en el episodio . Ash llegando a Ciudad Carmín retó al Lte. Surge y su Raichu, en una batalla 1 a 1 contra el Pikachu de Ash, el cual además de ser tratado mal por la prepotencia del Lt. Surge, fue derrotado, poniendo en duda a Ash sobre si evolucionar a Pikachu o no. Después de que Pikachu le dijera lo que siente a Ash sobre evolucionar este decide no hacerlo, así irían de nuevo al Gimnasio Carmín y derrotarían a Surge y a su Raichu. Debido a que Raichu propinó una descarga eléctrica a la máxima potencia hacia Pikachu y este lo evade parándose sobre su cola y así dejando sin potencia a Raichu siendo este ya mencionando un rival fácil y ganando la Medalla Trueno. Lt. Surge vuelve a aparecer en un recuerdo de Ash en el episodio de la undécima temporada ya que estaba pasando por un suceso parecido al del enfrentamiento con Lt. Surge. Pokémon A pesar de que los líderes tienen que tener en su equipo por lo menos 2 Pokémon, Lt. Surge solamente tiene a Raichu en el anime. → | Pokémon = Raichu | imagen = EP014 Raichu de Lt. Surge.png | tamaño = 210px | descripción = Lo tenía desde un Pikachu y lo evolucionó después de haberlo capturado (así lo dijo la enfermera Joy) en consecuencia, su Raichu jamás aprendió los principales ataques de Pikachu. Lo utiliza en la batalla contra Ash. Conoce impactrueno, rayo, látigo, derribo, mega puño, golpe cuerpo y megapatada. }} En Pokémon: los orígenes Cuando Rojo recuerda en el PO02 lo que ha hecho hasta el momento recuerda que ganó la Medalla Trueno de Lt. Surge. Pokémon | Pokémon = Raichu | imagen = PO03 Lt. Surge.png | tamaño = 210px | descripción = Aparece junto a él en el flashback de Rojo. }} Voces En los videojuegos Sprites Estos son los sprites de Lt. Surge: Equipo El tipo de su gimnasio es eléctrico. Para llegar a su gimnasio primero debes conocer corte para pasar el árbol que impide el camino. Pokémon Rojo y Azul Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge) y la MT24. Pokémon Amarillo Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge) y la MT24 Rayo. Pokémon Oro, Plata y Cristal Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge). Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge) y la MT34 Onda voltio. Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver Batalla en el gimnasio Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge). Revancha thumb|Lt. Surge en la [[Central energía.]] Para tener una revancha con Lt. Surge se necesita haber capturado a Zapdos en la Central Energía. Se le encuentra todos los días entre las 9:00 a.m y las 11:00 a.m en la Central Energía, necesitarás tener un Pikachu en el primer puesto de tu equipo (pero tiene que haber sido conseguido en el Bosque Verde); después de que lo analice te dará su número y lo podrás llamar los viernes antes de las 10:00 a.m. Tras darte su número estará admirando el Magnetotren y podrás cambiar un Pikachu por su Pikachu americano (su apodo es Volty y siempre es hembra su Nº de ID es 33038). Puedes tomarte una foto con él enfrente de la Granja Muu-muu los viernes y sábados a partir de las 12:00 p.m. Su equipo es: Pokémon Negro y Blanco 2 ;Pokémon World Tournament ;Torneo de Kanto ;Torneo Mundial Pokémon Stadium Primera ronda Segunda ronda Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge) y la llave de la Torre del Gimnasio Azulona. Pokémon Stadium 2 Primera ronda Segunda ronda Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge). Citas En Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja Antes de empezar la batalla: En el final de la batalla: Después de ganar: Después de recibir la medalla: Hablando con el después de todo: En HeartGold y SoulSilver «''Hey, you little tyke! It may not be very smart to challange me, but it takes guts! When it comes to Electric-type Pokémon, I'm number one! I've never lost on the battlefield. I'll zap you just like I do all my enemies in battle! (versión en inglés)» En el manga Pokémon Special En el TCG Estas son las cartas del Pokémon Trading Card Game relacionadas con Lt. Surge: Curiosidades * A Lt. Surge lo llaman "El rayo americano" porque, según dice el Diario Pokémon de Ciudad Carmín, él vivía en Estados Unidos y utilizaba la energía de sus Pokémon eléctricos para poner en marcha su avión; curiosamente, se menciona un lugar del mundo real, inexistente en el mundo Pokémon. * Su equipo que utiliza en Pokémon Amarillo es igual al que utiliza en el anime. En otros idiomas * Francés: '''Le Major Bob' * Alemán: Major Bob Anotaciones